Taking the Edge out
by SoYWTBAA
Summary: Piper/Chris. Probably others later. Piper explains to Chris why she can't keep going like he wants her to and he offers to help out. Contains incest. Those offended by that sort of thing probably shouldn't read it.


"I just can't Chris!"

"Look Piper, we're all tired. I get that, but I'm not sending you after demons for the fun of it. Every single name on that list is a serious threat to Wyatt. No exceptions."

He'd tried to speak soothingly, but clearly had no talent for it because Piper could already feel irrational irritation forming just beneath her skin, inside her chest, and slowly seeping to her head, making her dizzy. This had been going on for weeks though, and shouting had not been any help before, so she forced herself to take a deep breath and cool down. Somehow, Chris must have realized that talking would have been counter-productive because he kept quiet while she wrestled with the need to strangle him. After a couple of minutes she finally answered him.

"Could we please have those conversations without you indirectly accusing me of being a bad mother? Because that would help."

She saw guilt flash through his face for an instant before he suppressed it masterfully.

"Nobody ever said that."

The tone was so void of emotions that he may just as well have remained silent for all the help it was. Piper was pretty sure that she'd have preferred his usual brand of sarcasm to it. At least sarcasm made her feel like having an actual person in front of her instead of some kind of creepy android programmed to say 'future consequences' like a new and improved version of 'does not compute'…

"This isn't just me being tired that we are talking about Chris. This is me being so worn out that I actually missed one of the demons I was aiming for yesterday! It wasn't even moving! If I keep going I'm only going to get myself killed."

That seemed to hit him hard enough to stop him cold. _As well it should!_ thought Piper. She hadn't missed anything in a very long time, much less a stationary target. The fact that it happened at all clearly showed that the limit between unhealthy and dangerous had been crossed quite some time ago.

It wasn't like she couldn't understand him though. The idea of a future where her only son killed people for fun (because really, that's what being an evil overlord is about mostly) was enough to make her horribly sick. How much worse could it be for him, who had lived that nightmare? A person so damaged that sometimes she doubted that he slept at all?

Slowly, her whitelighter nodded.

"Okay. I can see your point. If things are that bad then there's no choice but deal with it. We really can't afford more than a day or two of rest though, and that's far from enough to recuperate from that much stress by itself."

A strange contemplative look spread through Chris' features before fading away. Piper couldn't help but feel a little unnerved.

"So what? Should I make herbal tea or something? I don't think that it'd be a good idea to try a spell or a potion, even though it isn't personal gain…"

"Tea would be good, yes, but not nearly enough."

He hesitated for a couple of seconds before tensing slightly.

"I know of a safe way to use magic to help you, but I'm not sure you'd be comfortable with it…"

Now Piper was getting really agitated. A hesitant Chris couldn't possibly be a good sign. Nervous? Yes. Hesitant? No. She knew that much about him at least. But this was in order to protect her son, so she told herself that there was no reason to not hear him out, at least.

"Well out with it! I doubt that standing there all day staring at each other is going to be any help!"

She had been a little abrupt, so when he rolled his eyes at her, she didn't comment on it. Which she was rather proud of to tell the truth, since she barely tolerated her own sisters doing so. Well, it _was_ a nasty habit.

"I could use my active powers. By mixing telekinesis with the few scraps of healing I can manage, I can relieve all muscle tension in a couple of hours and the mental aspect should follow. If you don't do anything over the top after we are done, you should be more than ready for demon hunting by tomorrow morning."

That sounded tempting, very much so. Still it raised quite a few questions. She gave him a puzzled frown.

"I thought that healing only worked on wounds and some poisons. I can even remember a time or two when Phoebe asked Leo to take away a headache or a cold and he never could."

Chris snorted disdainfully.

"The glowing hand trick is nice and all, but even with magic, some things just can't be solved in less than a minute. He probably could take care of those things if he thought that it was worth spending 45 minutes dealing with, but whitelighters, and Elders in particular, always go for the quick and easy fix, in the end."

The sheer contempt dripping of Chris was somewhat startling. She'd known that he and Leo had even more issues together than Chris had with her and her sisters, but she had never thought that his animosity extended to all whitelighters and Elders. It made her feel better actually. Leo had always been at odds against most of his colleagues because of his way of handling the Charmed Ones. Piper in particular had always been the sore point of the discussions. So naturally, when Chris had shown himself less than friendly with Leo while making them believe that he was a full whitelighter, managing to entrap her then-husband in a position where his work became so important that he had to cut ties with them and entrust them to a _proper_ care-taker, she had assumed that it was another plot from the Elders to finally separate them. And she had never thought about it again since the discovery of Chris' mixed heritage.

"Leo, of course, having been a field medic is worse than most."

Not to say than there wasn't a real dislike between the two, obviously. Still, it was genuine loathing of each other as individuals, not something more abstract like she had thought.

"But that aside, the healing part is the least important one. I suppose that it could be different if I had more control over that aspect of my powers, but as it is it relies mostly on telekinesis in order to set things as they ought to be, aligning muscle fibers and what-not. The healing part is mostly about soothing any small tears that may be caused in the process. Just think of it as a magic massage."

"Wait. We are both good witches. How could you possibly use your power on me?"

He shot her a wry look, as if saying _of course you'd accuse me of being evil when I'm trying to help you_.

"That's the main reason why the healing is actually necessary. I channel the telekinesis through it in order for it to reach you. And even then, I need skin contact, unlike regular healing. My brother always thought it was kind of pointless because of it. He'd ask: _What's the point of moving things with your mind if you need to touch your target for it to work in the first place?_"

Worded like that it did sound silly, but Piper knew for a fact that it could be an incredible boon, having seen Chris amplify the strength behind his physical blows thanks to it.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that then… What should I do?"

Chris seemed to think about it for a moment.

"For now, just take a hot shower. I'll make your tea and bring it to you in your room since there's no adequate table here. Try to put your hair in a topknot so I can access your neck properly."

It didn't take long for Piper to do as Chris had said and soon she found herself with only a damp towel around her midriff, spread on her bed while sipping from the green cup that Chris had brought. She had been a little nervous at first, what with being almost exposed to someone other than her husband, but she'd been enough times to spas around town to discard silly notions of having her companion work through clothes. Now she was fairly relaxed, the chamomile having done what it did best. The fact that Chris wasn't staring at her was helping too.

"So. How did you come with that use for your powers, exactly? That doesn't sound like a thing you try on random people on the street."

He gave a short laugh, more of a stretched snort, really, and took a sip from his own (yellow) cup.

"Completely by accident, actually. When I was eight, one of my aunts was pregnant for the second time. I'm sure you know what that does to your feet. If her grumpiness is anything to go by, I thank God for being male and not having empathy powers. At first, she had her husband give her foot rubs, but between his job and taking care of their first daughter he was a little short on time near the end. So she delegated that function to me… put the bottle of lotion in my hands and said that it could never be too soon to learn a crucial life-skill like foot rubbing."

He paused and gave me a wry smile.

"I guess that she was right after all since I'm going to use the basis of it to save the world from unending darkness and devastation."

Piper couldn't contain an undignified snort, much to her shame. Ah well, sacrificing tight control over motor functions had always been the price of relaxation.

"I'm not sure when it went from regular massaging to something more, because the healing glow was even fainter then that it is now, but at some point it crossed the line between the merely good and the supernaturally amazing."

/

"Come on shrimp! The wait is killing me!"

Chris stared at his Aunt Phoebe's feet while letting the cool lotion slip between his small fingers. Even swollen by her pregnancy, Aunt Phoebe had very pretty feet. All the girls of Chris' family had pretty feet and even Chris' were on the small and cute side.

Gently, he started caressing the back of an ankle, calling ever so lightly on his power, tracing the articulations and the bones. Willing them to align themselves and take their proper places. Slowly, he allowed both of his hands to drift upon the smooth skin, following the natural lines until his palms brushed over the wriggling little toes. Taking hold of them with his right hand while letting his left hand sneak under her sole, he used his thumb to rub small circles under each of the captive digits, smiling happily when he felt the shudder that spasmed through his aunt when he reached the second to last.

He held her firmly by the heel, denying her the right to escape his ministrations before lifting the whole leg slightly and start moving both of his thumbs across the soft underbelly back and forth. The scent of the lotion (strawberry and champagne) had long since mixed itself with the sweet but somewhat bitter aroma of his aunt's sweat and was permeating the small room, seemingly pining Chris to the ground.

Calling yet more of his power, he reached for her ankle again, starting the whole process again at a reduced pace but with growing strength and coaxing breathy moans and deep groans from Aunt Phoebe's throat. He could almost feel himself dragging the soreness with his hands, from one foot and then the other, smothering the aches until they dissolved into nothingness and stimulating the nerve endings enough to cause shivers, ultimately transforming the appendages into a sort of boneless goo.

"Mmmmhhh! Oh sweety, that felt so good! It's like my feet are in heaven while the rest of my poor mortal carcass remained behind… You know, I wonder if dead limbs go to the after-life? Because if they don't, well that would suck for the people who lost them in the first place, but if they do then what happens when a person was good, lost her arm, then turned bad and died? Does the arm go to heaven and the girl to hell? Does it wait in limbo until they are reunited? Because neither option sounds very fair to the arm… Maybe each member of the pair teams up with someone who did the reverse…"

Chris couldn't help but giggle slightly while listening to the mad ramblings of Aunt Phoebe. She never made much sense to him, but just after the end of one of their sessions she was barely even coherent. He got up from the floor and sat next to her, putting his hands on her stomach, trying to say hello to the baby.

Aunt Phoebe gave him a silly grin and ruffled his hair.

"You know you are my favorite nephew right?"

She'd leaned down to whisper the question in his ear, her hot breath tickling him, and her own hair that had been in disarray even before the session had started had decided to lose all semblance of order and hang loose, with a few pins falling on the mattress.

Chris gave a nod, holding her gaze with his and trying to convey how much the words meant to him. Either he was too successful or he failed miserably because Aunt Phoebe squealed before littering his neck and right cheek with kisses.

"So cute~! I have decided to make a bargain with you shrimp! Little Melinda is going to need a godfather and since you are such a responsible and helpful young man, I think that you would do a fine job of it… But! Only if you promise to keep massaging your poor aunt's feet even after she gives birth! Sounds fair to you?"

It was more than fair. Chris loved doing that anyway, it made him feel special. And being a godfather would be even better. As long as he remembered, Chris had always wanted to have a younger sibling to take care of the way Wyatt had taken care of him sometimes (although nowadays he mostly refused to acknowledge Chris' existence, much like their father).

With a resolute nod, he answered her, giddy.

"Okay! Do I get to chose the middle name like grandpa did for me?"

Aunt Phoebe gave him her warmest smile, which was pretty warm.

"Sure shrimp! As long as it's not too silly. You drive a hard bargain you know?"

With a laugh of delight, Chris made his choice.

"How about Pia? Mom told me that every Halliwell needs at least one name that starts with P and that it's why my middle name is Perry!"

"Pia is a beautiful name! I'm glad you were here to help me! I'd have ended calling her Pearl or something…"

She seemed incredibly pleased with herself, and it took a moment to remember that he was there.

"Ah Chris, you'll make a very fine husband someday. Hear my words! Too bad for me that Coop already caught me… He is good, of course, but someone as amazing as myself shouldn't have to settle for second best like this."

She huffed.

"Ah well, as long as I keep getting those massages of yours I guess there's no real problem. Maybe in a decade or so you'll do me a favor and agree to be my lover on the side? What do you say? Do you think you would mind loving poor, decrepit, Aunt Phoebe in eight years or so?"

She had a teasing grin plastered but Chris nodded anyway, making her swoon.

"My hero!"

She gave him a quick and chaste peck on the lips before motioning for him to get up.

"Now off you go hero! You still need to sleep if you want to grow big and strong. I won't take a midget for lover! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

As Chris made his way to his room he heard her bellowing.

"And don't you dare forget about me tomorrow! I don't care if that Parker kid wants to go throw stones at pigeons or whatever! If you are late I'll tickle you for ten minutes straight!"

/

Chris had paused after his last sentence and Piper couldn't help but be curious about whatever he was reminiscing about, but before she could truly consider asking him, he continued.

"I started branching out as other people came to me with different problems…"

/

She was giving him her sternest look. Unfortunately for her, Aunt Paige had never been really proficient at it. She was much better at giving sweet but poisonous smiles and, to Chris' luck, those were never directed at family. In fact, he had only ever seen her make use of it a handful of times.

"Think this is funny, do you?"

Chris tried very carefully not to give any indication that he either did or didn't because he was fairly sure that _that_ was a trick question. Both positives and negatives answers had resulted in yelling in the past, after all.

After glaring at him from behind her spectacles some more, Aunt Paige deflated and sighed.

"Really Chris? Orbing a Traxia beast into a closet? What did the janitor ever do to you?"

He'd called Prudence a spoiled brat (which she was, but that wasn't the point) and somehow, Chris didn't think that Aunt Paige would consider his little prank adequate retaliation for the offense. Even if Aunt Phoebe just might have. So he kept silent and downed a repentant look, but kept a slight half-grin, as if to ask her: _Made you laugh though, didn't it?_ And Aunt Paige couldn't help but chuckle like she did every time.

"Well Mr. Halliwell, I'm afraid that I can't let you go scot-free after that kind of appalling behavior. Twelve years old is enough to know better. And seeing how you just made my day that much more stressful, I think it's only fair that you help me deal with it."

Chris almost rolled his eyes. Like there was more than one punishment in her repertoire where he was concerned. Making his way behind her back, he waited for her to remove the outermost layer of her clothing, leaving only her tank top and her skirt.

Chris never used lotions whenever he was undertaking one of the headmistress punishments because she couldn't very well be caught naked in her office and needed therefore to keep something on. And lotions made terrible stains on everything it touched, which she obviously didn't want.

Still, the school was anything but drafty like one would have expected, and the light coating of sweat both on her back and his hands was enough for the purpose.

As he started to caress the top of her neck, going from the carotid to the base of the skull, Chris started releasing his power. The neck was fragile of course, but pretty easy to deal with. What Chris was very careful with was the head itself because he didn't want to affect anything but circulation and muscle tissues. The skull offered a great deal of protection, of course, but nobody liked to have his brain rattled, so it was all about controlling his gift in order to do great impact superficially but none at all in deeper areas.

After feeling the waves he generated rippling from the back of Aunt Paige's head all the way to the tip of her nose (which he knew about because he could see it twitching cutely in the room-sized mirror in front of them), his right thumb reached for her earlobe and started rubbing it clockwise while its left counterpart followed her column all the way to shoulder level. Chris' eight other fingers were ghosting across her throat when she started to whimper, and he felt elated at what basically was holding his aunt in a mock-chokehold and hearing her submit.

When he started to work beneath neck level, hands going rhythmically from the back of the shoulder blades to the top of the thorax, he couldn't help but lose himself in the sight of the creamy skin. There was no hair to speak of, and he only even knew that there was anything at all because his ministrations caused it to stand up from time to time. Chris enjoyed that greatly as well since he usually could feel her shudder beneath his touch on those occasions.

Soon, the bothersome clothes started getting in his way. So he abandoned the upper part of her back and sneaked both hands up the top. Chris could see Aunt Paige biting her lower lip in the mirror. She always tried to avoid moaning since her office, while isolated, didn't have any ward preventing sound from escaping. She always gave that up in the end, but her moans were never too loud, unlike Aunt Phoebe's.

Chris was always more forceful when doing his aunt's back, relying less on his power and more on his own strength, and as usual, she had to lean with movements, rocking slightly back and forth, stray locks of hair brushing against her desk.

He finally reached the part he had been trying to get access to earlier, and he smiled when he didn't feel any sign of a bra. The first time they had done this, back when he was causing mischief in the hopes of attracting his father's attention instead of his aunt's, he'd had to fight dearly in order to open the damn thing, his only consolation being that the evil contraption had been utterly destroyed in the process (which Aunt Paige had not been happy about but forgiven easily enough). She never wore one at one of their séances after that, joking when asked that she needed to keep them out of his destructive grasp. Chris couldn't help but wonder if she had stopped wearing them altogether or if she had somehow figured his pranking schedule. She certainly never had to take it off in front of him in the past.

A breathless gasp brought him out of his musings and he realized that his traitorous hands had gone a little further than what he had intended, going from the sensitive sides of her ribs to the more sensitive sides of her breasts. Chris scolded himself. He knew how silly his aunt could be about those things. Right now, he could have easily massaged her whole front and she wouldn't do anything to stop him because it would feel good, but later she would feel irrationally guilty about it, even without anything happening, and would put an end to their bonding time for a while.

It had happened once already. At first Chris had thought that she was mad at him, but when he'd asked Aunt Phoebe if she could tell him how much longer she would feel that way, she had told him that there was no anger at all. Only stupid guilt. Which made _no sense at all_. He was the one who had gone farther than she was comfortable with, and if she thought that she was abusing him in any way she was sadly mistaken. Chris was young, yes, but he could feel lust. There wasn't much that any adult female member of his family could do to him that would make him uncomfortable. Even now, he had to keep a tight control of his hands whose fingers itched for a slow run against her stomach.

He knew that others kids his age would have done everything they could and thought it worth it even if things ended after that, but to Chris the trade off wasn't even worth considering. Urges could easily be quelled, smothered, _buried_. Having a special connection to his aunts trumped everything but having a special connection to his mother and having his whole family happy and in good health.

Chris was nothing if not slow and methodic anyway. Even if tasting the forbidden fruit that was Aunt Paige had been his main goal in life, he would have undertaken that journey at a relaxed but steady pace. As it was, if nothing more than a back rub ever happened then that would be that and it wouldn't stop him from going on like he always did.

His hands kept roaming up and down her back, sending vibrations through her ribs and draining any tension from his aunt's muscles. He could feel that his ministrations were exhausting her, in a good way, so he took his hands from under her top and gave his attention to her shoulders again. It was all about symmetry. Start light, intensify, and go back to light and restful.

By the time Chris had finished rubbing circles on her left earlobe, Aunt Paige was almost boneless, not even capable of moaning anymore, only panting, her eyes closed in delight.

He finished with the soft touching of her scalp, barely stopping himself from kissing the top of her head like a father would his daughter when tucking her in bed. She was always so peaceful by the end of their sessions that it made him feel protective of her. Nobody he'd ever met was half as stressed on a bad day that she was on average. It made him proud of being one of the things keeping her sane.

"Mmmm! That was so nice! Like a generous dose of morphine, only without the dizziness and befuddled mind… No, that's a lie. I'm pretty sure my brain shut down at one point… What was that new thing with the ear? I lo~ved it!"

Chris sat on the uncomfortable chair In front of his aunt and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Just something I had read about."

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow went up.

"Is that so? One can't help but wonder what kind of book you could have found that in… Wouldn't you have heard of it sooner if it was a common massage technique with all the material you have on the subject?"

Chris tried his best not to blush. It was clear to him, that he had not caused any unwanted organ damage when working on her skull because her brain was anything but inactive, it seemed. She was in full teasing mode now, eyes glinting, half-smirk forming and everything. Out of the three female adults of his life, Aunt Paige was the most playful and he knew for a fact that he would never have developed a poker face so early in life if it wasn't for her. Not that it was ever enough, of course, but Chris refused to make things easy on her. As stubborn as his mother he was told, maybe even a rival for Aunt Prue if she had still been alive.

He shrugged.

"You always find more. I think it was chiatsu."

She wasn't fooled even for a second.

"Is that it? Maybe you could show me later then? Weird that such a nice move would be so obscure… though I have to say that it eerily similar to something an old boyfriend liked to do to me. Only he used his tongue. I've seen it in a few trashy novels since then too…"

Chris finally lost the fight against his blood flow and felt his cheeks warm up traitorously. Ah well, it's not like he had ever made it out of Aunt's Paige office without some sort of indignity befalling him or without being laughed at. Sometimes he wondered if it was her way of making sure that he really was punished for his mischief. Pushing the thought aside he scowled, but with the blush still present , the chances of looking anything but _cute_ were slim. Aunt Phoebe certainly liked to pinch his cheeks whenever he did so in front of her. Even his mother shot him patronizing looks in those cases.

"Shut up. Prudence made me read it."

Or at least she was the one who had brought the damn things to his attention in the first place. Chris had never truly understood Wyatt's interest with dirty magazines or even movies. What was the point? Sure, you got an eyeful, but there was no story, nothing to fuel the imagination. Trashy novels though… well, he had to admit that he was somewhat addicted to them.

"Aww! No need to get snippy! So you started your journey toward manhood and developed an ear fetish on the way, so what?"

She got up from her chair and hugged him from behind before whispering, lips brushing _his_ ear.

"I won't tell. Wouldn't want to embarrass my favorite nephew now, would I?"

Chris shuddered and turned his head to look at her, only to have her lips meet his, not chastely but not frenching him either. Her thumb brushed against his chin lovingly before letting go of him.

"Well, that will be enough for now I think. I do hope that you will take my words at heart and that we will not have to see each other like this again Mr. Halliwell. So please, stay out of trouble."

They both knew that he'd be there at least once more before the end of the week, but he nodded anyway and left.

/

"Well, how about we start then. Here, give me your cup."

Piper complied obediently and allowed her head to drop on the large bed, arms retracting at her sides. After a moment, Chris sat a little ahead of her, in what could only be an uncomfortable position. He didn't seem to mind, but Piper couldn't help but feel a little threatened to have him so close to her face, the smell of his denim jeans overpowering her nose.

Somehow, he must have felt her tense because he made soft shushing sounds before speaking in a deep and calming voice.

"Just relax Piper. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. In fact, if you want anything just say so and I'll do it. Think of it as birthday privileges without the horrendous side effect of getting older."

He started stroking her nape, fingers coming back towards him to massage her scalp. It felt so good! She could feel his power seeping through her skin and reverberating inside of her, smoothing everything it touched.

His fingers crisscrossed through her hair for what felt like hours and it was like an enormous weight had been lifted from that part of her, and yet she could not have mustered the strength to raise her head if her life depended on it. It took him pausing for her to realize that she had been moaning softly for some time and it startled her. He must have seen her tense again because he went back to making soothing sounds.

"Shhh. Shhh. Don't panic. You are not losing control. You are not abdicating anything. You are a Queen and you are merely allowing one of your servants to do your bidding."

And when he spoke that way she couldn't help but feel he was right. Mistrusting the whitelighter right now would have made as much sense as suspecting her left hand of treason. On a primal level, her mind accepted both as extensions of her will, even if the more rational parts of her knew that Chris had a mind of his own.

His fingers began to trail down the sides of her face, stopping at random places to exert more pressure, before settling on her ears. They rubbed, caressed, twisted and pinched, making her shudder. Soon, the contentment that had started forming earlier was joined by a budding feeling of lust. No one had touched her since Leo all those months ago and while her mind knew that this was just Chris helping her to take the edge out, her body could not be convinced that there wasn't going to be anything else going on.

Piper had always liked to date with men that were at least her age, a habit she had picked up during her teenage years and never dropped, but she had always felt a certain level of attraction for Chris, much like she did for any other good looking man she got close enough to know but not close enough to have pushed aside yet. She'd even had a couple of nice dreams involving him, though she had been the one in charge, which she assumed came from her frustration at not being able to get answers from him.

Now, as he stood up and awkwardly placed himself along the bed in a way that allowed him to reach her back and shoulders, she was having some trouble resisting the idea of molesting her young whitelighter. There was the trust issue of course, but a small part of her could help but think: _So what? If he turns out to be evil, well there'll always be time for vanquishing him later, right? Make him think that I dropped my guard and he'll drop his_.

It was of course a very small, _tiny_, part of her. The mom part, the largest of the lot, was set on: _Get rid of all the potential threats and let the Elders sort them out_. And the respectable member of society was all about: _He is too young and your marriage didn't end that long ago_. Still, it was enough for her to make her frustrated enough at his fumbling for her to talk.

"Just sit on me already! As long as you don't break my spine I'm fine with it."

Chris paused, showing signs of relief but seemingly increased nervousness as well. Carefully, he settled himself on the very end of her spine, half on her ass. He wasn't really putting much weight at all on her, mostly being supported by his knees on either side of her, but the slight pressure was enough to make her increase the pace of her breathing noticeably.

For a while, he concentrated of her arms, going from the edges of the shoulder blades to her wrists on each side, then paying particular attention to the hands. She had never been very sensitive anywhere there besides her palms, which were rather ticklish but she couldn't help but enjoy the soft caressing of her skin and the rough realigning of her bones and ligaments. By the time he had moved on to her shoulders in full, after making his way back up from her hands, she could have sworn that no musical instrument that involved exclusively the adept use of digits was beyond her grasp and she was deeply convinced that her efficiency in the kitchen had just doubled if not tripled.

Chris kneaded with increasing strength, sending wave after wave of healing guided telekinesis to spread through her bones. Each time he went lower down her back and further on her sides, teasing areas closer and closer to her ass and her breasts. When his palms finally reached the top of her towel, his hands sneak deep under her in order to fully rub her belly and Piper had to raise her butt for him to work, increasing the pressure there ever so slightly. His fingers lingered on her stomach tenderly, almost lovingly, making all kinds of maddening patterns across her skin.

Earlier, when working on her back, his power had crashed into her, following her spine and building up at it's extremities, making both her neck and her coccyx tingle, awaiting but a touch to send her to heavens, but now, he was sending tiny bursts randomly, from up to five different places at once, making them ripple and collide chaotically before smoothing everything down and starting back again.

Piper simply couldn't take it anymore. She didn't mind being toyed with, but there had to be the promise of a reward for her frustration behind it all to make things worth it, so when she felt Chris get up to get in position to massage her feet, her lust took over and she growled.

"Oh no you don't!"

She twisted and threw herself at her shocked whitelighter, grabbing him by the midriff. Which obviously ended with the both of them on the floor, Piper still having part of her legs on the bed. His lack of reaction coupled with her position made it easy to get another jump, bringing her face from his thorax to his chin as well as a wheezy "Ompf!" out of him.

The honest confusion on his face almost made her stop there, but the hint of _something else_ on his face reassured her enough for her to lean down for a quick but sweet kiss.

"Piper?"

Chris' breathless murmur conveyed uncertainty but no rejection, which was good enough for her. She held his gaze for a while longer before deliberately giving him another, longer, kiss. He did not reciprocate, but she could feel his appreciation further south, where her towel had gotten a little loose from the jumping. She buried her face down the side of his neck, left hand on his torso, and whispered huskily in his ear.

"It's not like you to try to skip on part of the job like this. You have a very important mission Chris. So, are you going to take care of _all of me_ or do I have to take measures?"

While waiting for him to answer her, she started to bite lightly on his earlobe, tugging on it playfully. Eventually, Chris' hands went up from the ground to settle on her legs and, for a second, she thought that he was going to push her from him, but they did not stay idle and the towel that had still mostly protected Piper's Modesty found itself soon discarded.

Her head went up in delight and, just as her new white lighter began to grope her butt cheeks and seep power into them, she kissed him once more. He hesitantly returned it this time until their embrace was as passionate as any Piper had ever had. His relative lack of experience was readily apparent because Piper, who had never been a very dominant lover, quickly subjugated him with her tongue, mentally claiming the territory between his lips all the way to his tonsils as hers.

When she decided to restock her dwindling of oxygen, he stopped stroking and kneading her ass and she moaned in disappointment. She took a long hard look at his eyes and saw a torn expression adorning his face.

"Are you sure about this Piper? I… the secrets I have to keep… I really can't tell you anything, but if you knew maybe you wouldn't want to do this…"

She rolled her eyes at him. It still was a nasty habit, but she had long ago learned that communicating in the other party's language usually paid off in those situations. She gave him an imperious look.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't see what your problem is since you are not telling and therefore I do want to do this. Now be a good servant Chris Perry and bring your Queen to her bed to do her bidding."

And so, after another breathtaking kiss that had her blood singing, both from the overbearing presence of the adrenaline it was carrying and from the severe lack of O2 it was facing, he got up and picked her up along in his lean but strong arms. She wouldn't have minded staying down there, having surprisingly taking a liking at the position of power she'd had over him, but she had missed being held close for a long time, missed the feeling of her breasts pushed against a strong torso, and when he laid her back on the bed she pouted.

Until he flipped her off.

She gave an indignant, but somewhat pleased squeak before turning her head and glaring at him for his impertinence.

He had a sheepish grin plastered, but his eyes were full of mischief as his left hand rubbed her bottom distractedly like she used to with her cat. She narrowed her eyes at him. No one got to treat part of her body as a pet.

"Don't make me come over there young man! If I have to get up, you'll get a spanking of legends!"

His smile widened marginally and became teasing.

"So depraved. Or is it just the whitelighter thing that turns you on? Should I warn Paige that you are gunning for her ass?"

She rolled her eyes at him before even realizing she was doing it. When she did, she prayed that the damn thing was no, in fact, contagious. She wasn't sure she'd be able to cope with it if her progeny was ever infected.

"Who knows. If she keeps insisting on putting that cute little ass in _my_ jeans, I just might."

The angle wasn't the best, but she managed to see an odd look across Chris' face for a moment. Once again, it was too fast for her to understand what she had seen, but she had others things on her mind now, which reduced the annoyance to a vague, unformed, feeling in the back of her mind.

He obviously had no intention of giving any answer to that, because he only gave her shapely behind a quick kiss and took hold of one of her feet.

She gave him a questioning, and disapproving, look to which he sent a wry grin back.

"If I don't take care of this now, I can assure you that it won't be taken care of today. This is experience speaking."

He was speaking of Bianca evidently. Maybe of girlfriends from before her too. It was faintly insulting to be compared to a bunch of teenagers, but she was aching for his touch, and him not being clueless about what would soon be happening was a huge plus.

Resigned to the insufferable wait that was her fate, she grunted and settled her face back in her pillow. It wasn't that she didn't want him to do her legs, because she certainly did if he was half as good with them as he had been with the rest of her body, but her arousal was taking its toll and if things weren't taken care of very soon, something was going to snap. The fact that she could feel herself staining the sheets and even smell herself all the way from there wasn't helping matters any.

Chris started to brush lightly against her sole and she screamed a little in fright and surprise. She had always been very ticklish there and much wasn't needed to have her hysterically beg for mercy in these circumstances. He held her twitching right foot and began to caress it masterfully with his thumbs, sending small bursts of his power to realign everything like he had been doing the whole afternoon. Sending tingles of pleasure all the way up.

She was so lost in the sensual caress that it took her a few seconds to notice something different about this, to realize that his lips were planting small, yet languorous, kisses everywhere. She stopped breathing when his tongue decided to follow his fingers movements across the underbelly's skin and she gasped when it darted between her toes, swirling and twirling for what seemed to be forever.

If Chris had been restless before, now he was merciless. He gave her no respite and she wasn't sure that she could have found the strength to ask for one, had she been so out of her mind to actually want such a thing.

He was sucking on her digits, biting them and everything else in his grasp and Piper couldn't help but thank the heavens for his steel-like grasp because there was no doubt in her mind that the spasms he was causing her would have ended with his nose being broken otherwise.

Then he did her other foot and she went through heaven and hell all over again.

She was having trouble processing information, which is why it was only after _that_ that she thought about how very alien his technique felt now. For a minute she wondered how this change would have affected things earlier but, as he made his way up her legs, first taking away all tensions and aches, then fuelling her want, her need, by brushing his soft lips against her skin, she just reached the conclusion that she would have to find out later.

Piper moaned as his hands went past her knees, his mouth right behind them. His approach was frustratingly slow, but she knew that he would attain his goal any second now. She was shaking with anticipation, barely even feeling his fingers on her thighs anymore, mind locked on his ragged breath on her skin.

And then, Chris' palms grabbed both of her lower cheeks and spread her legs.

She heard him inhale deeply and shiver and she couldn't help but mimic him. After exhaling quickly, he dived in. He began his offensive by rubbing his nose against her mound, like some sort of animal seeking her scent markers, but it didn't last too long. His tongue left his mouth to tease her outer lips, one at a time, and his hands never left her ass. He wasn't sending any of his power anywhere but her bottom and she wondered if it was because it would have been too much for such a sensitive area or if he just couldn't do it with his tongue alone.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by his ministrations as she became aware of how close to release she was. Either the hours of previous work had left her hypersensitive or his nibbling, licking and sucking were being thrown at her just the right way because she doubted that she would last another minute.

Make that another ten seconds; he had just raised her butt and latched on her clit.

She climaxed hard and long and she could hear him lapping everything even above her screams of pleasure. It had been years since anyone had been so eager for her juices and she felt immensely flattered by his dedication. It was good to know that she hadn't yet joined the list of the women who had soured down there as time went on. Leo had never said anything bad about it, but he had never gotten great enjoyment out of eating her either…

She tried to praise him, but the heavy panting made it almost impossible.

"Go-Good… Wonder-… Loved… it!"

He flipped her off again and loomed over her with a dark smirk.

"Oh, but this is far from over! You should save your compliments for a little while longer yet."

His hair was a chaotic mess and his eyes bore into hers. He picked her discarded towel and wiped his face of the sweat and the cum that she had put there. That made Piper glad. The last boyfriend she'd had that enjoyed going down on her had had the disgusting habit of frenching her after doing so, face glistering and all. It wasn't that her own taste was that bad, but she certainly wasn't turned on by it and it was just a demeaning thing to endure.

Chris seemed to understand perfectly because he didn't go for her mouth. Rather, he pressed himself against her, one hand on her stomach and the other undoing her topknot. He teased her ear with his tongue, at one point even taking half on it between his teeth, then started to whisper softly in her hair that she was the most beautiful woman to ever grace the Earth, that nothing could compare to her smile, that he had never met a kinder soul, that it was simply impossible to just not love her.

While he had been talking, his hand had made its way to her lower lips and Piper's earlier question was answered. He directed his power with great care, much like he had done for her head, and the minuscule amount he was feeding her was more than enough to drive her wild. So much so, in fact, that she hoped that he would not use any of in on her clitoris. She was convinced that him doing so would shatter her mind beyond repair.

He sucked hard on her neck, the sweet pain making her dig her nails in the back of his shirt, almost tearing the cloth asunder, and, a second later, entered her core with two fingers. If her current ecstasy had not preempted any tentative toward thinking, she would have felt guilt for most likely waking Wyatt up.

The sensations were amazing! She felt his power ripple through her in bigger and bigger waves, stretching all of her folds, filling her in a way that should have been painful but wasn't. His fingers twisted, dancing, circling, arching inside her. And her inner walls were pushed and pulled in crazed patterns. She was biting his shoulder with all her might and screaming, and moaning, and groaning, and pleading, begging for him to never stop.

After yet another sharp stab that she felt going deeper inside of her that anything should realistically hope to reach, Piper threw her head back in her pillow, almost knocking herself out against the headboard of the bed. Not losing a moment, Chris began caressing one of her breasts with his free hand and sucking on her erect nipple with is mouth, adding to the pleasure.

Once again, she was feeling faint and she knew that another orgasm was on its way.

She grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him away from her for an instant and crashed her lips on his, determined to reach her peak with her tongue bullying his into submission. And she did. Even with the advantage of the mind-blowing climax that assaulted Piper's brain, sweet little Chris was no match for her and she ravaged his mouth, shifting herself to be on top of him without breaking the kiss or unclenching her thighs holding his hand firmly in place.

At long last, the waves of pleasure receded, leaving her panting but content, gaze locked with his.

He kissed her again, so tenderly that for a moment she thought of him as Leo, but even Leo had not kissed her like that since years before their failed marriage.

"That… was perfect."

He gave her a roguish grin, kissed her once more, before getting up. She could feel his erection against her bum, but after he had detangled himself from her, he stood up and took a blanket that he put on her prone form.

"Rest now Piper. I'm still holding you on that demon hunt tomorrow."

She gave him a puzzled frown.

"But what about…?"

His clean hand brushed her hair out of her face lovingly as he interrupted her.

"I'll be fine. This is your day after all, my Queen!"

He gave her another grin full of mischief.

"And, if you do feel like you own your humble servant anything, well, I guess that we will have no choice but do this again…"

And he was gone. His cute little ass the last part of him to grace her sight.

Damn it! He had her alright! She _really _hoped he wasn't evil now.


End file.
